In a conventional voltage detection device, an intermediate electrode is provided between a central conductor and a tank to constitute a voltage divider, and the voltage of the voltage divider is input to a signal processing circuit in order for it to detect the voltage of the central conductor on the basis of the voltage of the voltage divider (for example, see Patent Literature 1). With this configuration, while a stray capacitance is formed between the central conductor and the intermediate electrode and an earth capacitance is formed between the central conductor and the tank, by further connecting a voltage dividing resistor in parallel with the earth capacitance between the central conductor and the tank, the voltage value of the intermediate electrode can be dropped to a level capable of being input to the signal processing circuit. That is, when the voltage dividing resistor is not provided, the voltage value of the intermediate electrode determined by the ratio between the stray capacitance and the earth capacitance generally reaches several kilovolts, which is not suitable for being input to the signal processing circuit; therefore, the voltage dividing resistor is provided as described above.